1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper feeding device, and more particularly to a paper feeding device applied in a business machine.
2. The Related Art
Recent business machines, such as a scanner, a printer, a copier, etc., are broadly required in the office operation. The business machine has a paper feeding device for feeding papers into the machine.
Please refer to FIGS. 1-2, a conventional paper feeding device 1′ is shown. The paper feeding device 1′ is arranged between the upper frame 2′ and the lower frame 3′, including a separating roller 10′, a pickup roller 30′, a supporting portion 40′ and a spring 50′. A stack of papers 4′ are placed under the pickup roller 30′, the supporting portion 40′ connects an active shaft 12′ and a conveying shaft 32′. A conveying gear 14′ is located at one end of the separating roller 10′ and a picking gear 34′ is located at the sane end of the pickup roller 30′, an idle gear 24′ is placed between the conveying gear 14′ and the picking gear 34′ and clenches the teeth of them, the idle gear 24′ is connected to a locating pillar 22′. The spring 50′ is positioned between the supporting portion 40′.
Referring to FIG. 2 again, when the separating roller 10′ is driven to rotate clockwise, the pickup roller 30′ also rotates clockwise, then a friction created between the spring 50′ and the supporting portion 40′ drives the supporting portion 40′ and the pickup roller 30′ rotate downwards around the active shaft 12′, so the pickup roller 30′ contacts with the papers 4′ and feed the papers 4′ into the paper feeding device 1′ one by one.
On the contrary, when the active shaft 12′ is driven to rotate anti-clockwise, the friction created between the spring 50′ and the supporting portion 40′ drives the supporting portion 40′ and the pickup roller 30′ rotate upwards around the active shaft 12′, so the pickup roller 30′ departs from the papers 4′, then the active shaft 12′ stops, the paper feeding device 1′ recovers to the nature state as shown in FIG. 1.
However, the conventional paper feeding device 1′ feeds the paper 4′ via the cooperation of the conveying gear 14′, the picking gear 34′, the idle gear 24′ and the spring 50′ positioned between the supporting portion 40′ and the idle gear 24′, as a result, the structure of the paper feeding device 1′ is complex, the cost is high and it is inconvenient to assemble.